


Something Practical

by theatrexbreed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a even bigger shit, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Valentine's Day, dralentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrexbreed/pseuds/theatrexbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Draco tells Harry that he wants them to exchange practical presents this Valentine’s Day? Gryffindor shenanigans that’s what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Practical

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to Dralentine's Day on tumblr!~ The gift was given to actuallydrarry on tumblr!~
> 
> Here is a link to the artwork that goes with this drabble/fic.  
> http://fav.me/d9v71m7

Malfoy was never really fond of Valentine’s Day. Oh sure he adored it when he was in school, all the attention he got from his classmates, male and female. Now, a man of 23, and in a serious relationship with one Harry Potter he doesn’t see the point in practically being forced to be romantic on a specific day. He told Harry as such and that this year they should get each other something practical.

 

He should have known that would come back and bite him in the ass. Because right now he was holding a pair of heart-patterned pants.

 

He held the pants out away from him and asked, “What the hell are these?”

 

“Those are pants, Draco.” Harry replied with a smirk on his face.

 

“I bloody well know they’re pants! I’m asking why the hell they are in my possession?!” Draco half shouted as he waved the pants around and in Harry’s face.

 

Harry chuckled as he snatched the pants out of Draco’s hand.

 

“You said you wanted something practical, what’s more practical than pants.” Harry stated matter of factly with a playful glint in his eyes.

 

Draco wanted nothing more than to tell Harry off in that moment, but he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Then a mischievous smile graced his face and he knew exactly how to exact revenge.

 

“Two can play at this game, Potter.” Draco snatched the pants back from Harry and left his significant other with a sense of foreboding.

 

~~**~~

 

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. After being called into work for a couple hours all he wanted to do was curl into bed with Draco and have a very Happy Valentine’s Day.  Instead, he came home to find, in his bed, was a huge ass teddy bear with a huge ass red bow. Not only was it in his bed it was on Draco’s side.

 

“MALFOY!!” Harry shouted.

 

A few moments later Draco appeared in their bedroom doorway with a shit-eating grin.

 

“You called?” Draco drawled.

 

“What the hell is that?!” Harry asked pointing at the stuffed toy.

 

“It’s obviously a teddy bear, I bought it in one of those muggle shops down the street, do you like it?” Draco asked, fully knowing the answer.

 

Harry could only stare in confusion at Draco.

 

“You got me an unnecessarily large teddy bear, what happened to our gifts being practical?!” Harry asked trying to figure out what Draco was playing at.

 

Draco pushed himself off of the door frame and gracefully walked over to Harry.

 

“Why Harry, it’s perfectly practical,” Draco placed his fingertips on Harry’s shoulder and slowly dragged them across Harry’s back as he circled him.  “that teddy bear is now your new bed partner, as I will be sleeping in the spare room.” Draco brought himself full circle and stood in front of Harry with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat’s.

 

Harry glared at Draco as he fully processes the other’s words. _That bloody wanker_ …he thought as he broke eye contact with Draco and chuckled.

 

“Fine, you win, when you say practical you mean practical. Now can I have my bed partner back?” Harry conceded as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and gave him his best puppy eyes.

 

A soft smile graced Draco’s face as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and brought his face close to Harry so that their noses were touching.

 

“I think I can be persuaded.” Draco whispered, his breath ghosting over Harry’s lips.

 

Harry closed the distance and their lips met in a passionate frenzy.

 

Draco mused that perhaps one could be romantic on Valentine’s Day if it ended up like this, in the arms of the man he loves, and being loved in return.


End file.
